


Way Back Home

by mechaspirit



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Romance, inspiration from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechaspirit/pseuds/mechaspirit
Summary: No matter how far away he was from her, no matter how much he tries to distance himself from her to protect her, Asra has found himself coming back to her. And every time he comes back to her, it feels like home...Note: Based on the song of the same name of the title, "Way Back Home" by SHAUN.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Im_Muriel_Trash, Song Based FanFiction, The Arcana Stories





	Way Back Home

Every time Asra leaves the shop, he would always see that lonely expression on her face but then saw her smiling brightly whenever he came back. Guilt creeps up to him. It’s not that he was trying to avoid her. Of course, that was never the case. He was only trying to protect her. Or so he kept telling himself that. He doesn’t want to risk hurting her by getting emotionally close to her and returning her memories. Yet, it still hurts to leave her all over again.

After receiving the word from Muriel that she’s asleep and thanking the former for looking after her, Asra went inside the shop quietly and saw Iris laying on the couch, with several books either opened or closed in front of her. Faust was curled up beside her comfortably until she saw the white hair magician.

 _“Asra home!”_ Faust telepathically cheered as she slithered towards him.

“I’m definitely home, Faust,” Asra replied with a smile.

_“Friend asleep!”_

“I know. Thanks, Faust. I’ll take it from here.”

After rewarding Faust with chin scritches, the white hair magician gathered all the books to its respective place on the shelves. He thought he made a noise at some point because all of a sudden, he heard the white hair woman stirred from her sleep.

“Master? You’re home,” she mumbled sleepily.

“Hey, Iris. I am,” he replied gently, though he winced a bit when he heard Iris called him ‘master’, “C’mon. We should get you to bed. It’s more comfortable there.”

Iris mumbled something that not even Asra could comprehend and then tiredly have her arms out, as if she wanted him to hold her. The white hair magician hesitated for a second before giving it a chance to gather Iris in his arms and carry her to bed. He could’ve sworn his heart skipped a bit when she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzles his neck.

He managed to tuck her in, only to hear her whisper before falling back asleep, “…I miss you.”

Then, he felt his heart pang and replied softly and sadly, “…I miss you, too.”

* * *

Ironically, Asra has always been away when Iris needed him the most. Yet, he knows that she could take care of herself. And that was proven when she was tasked to investigate Lucio’s murder at the palace. Still, he just can’t help but worry. **  
**

Maybe her visit to the gateway between worlds triggered that feeling. Just seeing her beside him, being able to touch her, and to hold her fills him with joy. And that kiss they shared…it definitely brought back the times when they used to be together. Yet, it was almost as if she was the one who always completes him as a whole. Heart-to-heart.

And that certain feeling definitely got him to head back to Vesuvia and entered the palace just to see that certain blue-eyes magician in person again. Let’s just say that seeing that reaction that took her breath away from seeing him in person again was worth it.

“I can’t believe…you’re here,” she managed to whisper right after he hugged her.

“I am.”

* * *

A year passed after that near life-or-death experience from The Devil. And everything in Vesuvia went back to normal again. Though, no one…not even the two magicians…would like to go through that event ever again.

They just got back from one of their travels and opened up the shop. However, business ended up being slow today so the couple decided to close the shop early and spend the rest of the day being lazy. And that ended up with Asra laying down on Iris’s lap while the latter was playing with his fluffy hair. (And Faust is curled up on her tiny hammock Asra made for her).

Asra had one of his violet eyes open and smiled at the woman he loves, which made her raise her eyebrow in curiosity.

“What? Is there something on my face?” she asked.

“No, of course not, love,” he laughed, “It’s just that thinking back…every time I look at you, every moment I spent with you, no matter where I go…I always go back to you.”

That got Iris to giggled, “Well, I’m your lighthouse, am I? What are you getting at, Asra?”

The white haired magician gently cupped her on the side of her cheek and sighed in content, “Whenever I’m with you, I feel like I’m home.”

The woman responded by smiling and taking his hand to her lips, kissing those gentle, calloused fingers one by one. “Then, I’m glad you’re home.”

She leans down and their lips met, taking in the feeling that only one word describes what they always feel with each other.

_Home._


End file.
